Betrayal Of The Heart
by KidHeart4
Summary: The sixth part to my Mighty Ducks stories. The episode Traitor Amongst Us is featured in this story and Lis is faced with the greatest pain she has ever felt before. The pain of her beloved Duke betraying her for another. Could this be the end of the l


Betrayal of the Heart.

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters from the show; so please don't sue me. However, I do own Lis. I also don't own the episode "Traitors Amongst Us," or the scenes from it. Though I do own the added ideas I have put in it.

Lis: It was just after a hockey game, and Duke and Nosedive were still arguing about it.

"Ya don't steal the puck form a member from your own team, Nosedive; it's bad manners!" Duke scolded.

"Yeah, same to you, double," Nosedive said mockingly.

"I think we all know you're the resident hot dog of this team," Duke told him.

"And you're the former resident jewel thief of this team!' Dive shot back.

I knew that had hit Duke hard deep down, but he didn't let it show.

"Hey, if you don't know the difference between a diamond tiara and a puck; I'll be happy ta show you," Duke growled as he was about to start a fight with Nosedive.

"Duke, Nosedive!" I pleaded, "Don't fight like this!"

However; my voice was unheard over the sudden alarm.

All of us, except for Tanya who had gone out for the evening, ran to the door as we drew our weapons; waiting for the intruder to enter the main room.

Soon enough though, I found myself wishing that who had come through that door, had never shown up at all.

She was another woman from Puck World, with purple hair; and an uneasy smile and look to her.

Though I still held my sword ready, in which Duke had given me about two days ago; while Duke and Nosedive let their guard down.

"She's a duck!" Nosedive said dumbfounded with joy.

"That remains to be seen," Wildwing told him cautiously.

Then Duke chuckled while lowering the weapon on Wing's arm, "Wildwing, is that anyway ta treat a lady?"

Mallory then pointed out that she could be a robot or the Chameleon; but when Wildwing checked, we found that she was what we saw.

Soon after Duke took her hand and lead her to a sofa in the main room. This confused and hurt me, what was he doing?! I could understand Dice, but Duke had me; didn't he?

"This way sweetheart, just make yourself comfortable," Duke told her with charm in his voice.

"Het Duke, why don't ya fly south?!" Nosedive questioned as he pushed Duke out of the way before he could sit by her.,

"I'm Vaunda McDrake, and I honestly don't know how I got here," The stranger told us while Duke sat beside her and pushed Dive over and off the couch.

Vaunda told us she could help us find Dragonus, and as soon as she started to get up; Duke jumped up and offered her his hand, "Aw, allow me Angel."

That stung me deep down when he called her that. Why was he saying and doing this? Was he forgetting me now? Was I not who he wanted after all; especially now that he could choose a full grown woman?!

As I wondered about this; I felt a great pain growing from my heart, and spreading through me. Had I lost him that fast?

Soon Duke and Dive were on the floor in a fist fight while Vaunda found where Siege and Wraith were. Then we were all on the way to fight them, and see what they were up to.

I was the first one in the Aerowing; trying to get away from Duke, Dive, and Vaunda. Though unfortunately, Vaunda was close behind me as she came in after me.

"Hello," she greeted in a voice that sounded _too_ sweet; almost fake even.

"Go away," I warned while trying to hold my temper.

"What, you don't trust me?" She asked while laughing slightly.

"I trust you about as much as I trust a Saurian," I spat.

"Why? Is it because I've taken your boyfriend from you?" She asked as she snickered.

I looked away as she now laughed, "Well, I guess he desires more than a little girl!"

That hurt, but I did my nest not to show it. Though I couldn't help but wonder, "Is she right?"

Soon we were on the way to a desert area where the suarians were causing trouble.

"Comfy sweetheart?" Duke asked Vaunda as I sat alone in the Aerowing.

"Yes, thank you; but I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten since I left Puck World," she said sadly.

So the two went to get her some food; opening drawers till they smacked into one another's heads.

Then for a moment, the two asked why they were doing this; but the moment passed quickly.

Luckily we landed soon and I ran out ahead of everyone else; too angry and hurt to speak or think.

Duke: "Lis! Wait up!" Wildwing called after her.

Just then Mallory hit me upside the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled.

"Have you forgotten about Lis?!" She demanded.

"Of coarse not!" I shouted back.

"Then why are you hurting her?!"

"Lis is fine; I'm not bein' serious, now leave me alone!" I growled as I exited te Aerowing.

With that we followed Lis.

Though when we looked around; there were no suarians

"Well, so where are they?" Mallory questioned while shrugging her shoulders.

Lis: Just then Siege and Wraith came up out of the ground where they had burried themselves to hide till we arrived.

Then one of their lasers nearly hit me, but I was pulled back and I hit Duke's chest.

"Duke?!" I exclaimed with a jump of hope in my heart, but then he pulled away.

"Be careful," was all he said to me.

Just then boulders came crashing down on us, but someone pushed me out of harms way while the team was burried!

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to punch Siege, but he just pushed me down and began to beat on my back.

He struck three times while I cried out in pain as he laughed, "What's the matter girl? Are your friends gone? They can't save you this time?!"

"Yes, and this time you won't trick us like you did when we fought a few days ago!" Wraith agreed.

Suddenly the team unburied them selves with ease!

"Lis!" Mallory cried.

"Let her go, Siege!" Wildwing ordered.

"You want her?!" Siege questioned, while holding me up, "Take her!"

With that he threw me, but Grin caught me.

"Thanks Grin," I said as I stood up shakily.

"Take it easy girly-girl," Dive said with concern.

"I'm okay," I assured as I looked over at Duke.

He was returning the glance; but then he and Dive began fighting over Vaunda again.

"Duke?" I wondered, feeling hurt and confused.

I watched as Duke and Dive tried to protect her, while Duke didn't even look at me.

Soon we won the fight, and we found the proteous chip that Dragonus had been searching for to power up a canon he had recently built.

Then we headed home.

Tanya still wasn't back yet, after going to Lectric Land hours ago.

Now we were in the main room as Wildwing put the chip into a safe. After, Vaunda had asked if she could rest, and Wildwing allowed her to use his bunk to stay in.

I followed as Duke and Nosedive escorted Vaunda down the hall. Duke, of coarse, didn't notice me oddly enough. His skills of hearing better than anyone I knew were failing because of how he was side tracked by this new girl. So, this in a way helped me to sneak into the room before they got to it, and I hid. Though unfortunately; that meant that I had to listen to Duke flirt with Vaunda, and then Nosedive budded in.

Then they left to fix her something to eat while I overheard Vaunda trick the others into leaving to help who they thought was Tanya. Actually it was Vaunda using a voice changing device to make her voice sound like Tanya's so she could trick them to going somewhere while she did whatever she was here to do!

So when she left I went to warn Duke and Nosedive.

I found the two of them putting all kinds of foods into a blender. Then when Dive turned it on without the lid covering the top; he got slimmed by the concoction while Duke had been wise enough to step back and then return to Dive completely clean a moment later.

I laughed till I remembered why I was in the galley in the first place.

"Guys, ya gotta listen ta me!" I told them.

"What is it girly-girl?" Nosedive asked.

"Vaunda isn't our friend; she's trying ta trick us! I heard her telling the guys ta go somewhere, and-!"

"Lis, you're jus' bein' paranoid, or jealous!" Duke interrupted.

"Yeah Lis, maybe ya got beat up worse than we thought. When Tanya gets back you should have her check," Nosedive agreed.

"No! I'm telling the truth! Ya gotta believe me!" I yelled, "An' I'm not that beat up!'

"Lis, you've been actin' weird since she got here! What's the matter wit' ya?!" Duke shouted.

"Nothing's wrong with me! At least I haven't forgotten the one I care about most; but have you forgotten, Duke?!" I snapped.

With that I took off running before they could see that I was about to cry. I felt so crushed; and I felt a great void in my chest, as though Duke had ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

Duke: I watched as Lis ran from us. She looked betrayed and hurt, but I was too upset to care. Though, I couldn't figure out why this was happening between her and me.

"Duke, I think Lis was cryin'," Dive told me.

"So?! She's always cryin," I said coldly.

"Shouldn't ya go talk ta her?"

"She can take care of herself now; I don't care!'

Once I said that, I felt somethin' inside my chest rip in half. My heart?

Lis: I made it to the main room where I found Vaunda sitting with her head down as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Drake 1; ready to look helpless and innocent. I saw right through it!

"You told them?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smirked, "But they didn't believe you, did they?"

"If you hurt any of them you'll pay!" I warned.

"What are you going to do? Your friends believe me, and your boyfriend has fallen for me!" She snickered, "Perhaps it's because I'm one of their own kind, and I'm a grown woman, as I said before; and you are a human child!"

"Don't hurt them or else; including Duke!" I growled.

"How can you still care about him?" She asked.

"'Cause I know deep down he still cares for me, and I can't forget that I love him as quickly as he may have for now," I said quietly with a pain piercing my heart.

Soon the team came in and Vaunda told them that Dragonus had forced her to steal the chip to save her parents; and despite my warnings, we went while agreeing to help her.

Now we were near what was supposed to be an abandoned wear house while Wildwing looked inside the walls with the mask.

"You were telling the truth Vaunda; they're in there alright," Wildwing agreed.

"There's a building in the back; we can take them from behind," she told us while gesturing for us to follow her.

"Wait, are you certain it's safe?" Wildwing questioned as he grabbed her arm.

"It's just a storage room; I doubt they'll be guarding it," she insisted while I noticed my leader slipping something into the purple haired girl's red pouch on her belt.

Then he told us to follow as we went to the back of the building.

"This way!" Vaunda whispered as she beckoned for us to come in.

We did; but once we were all over a plat form, Vaunda pulled a lever and we all fell into a huge empty tank.

I immediately got up when I heard Vaunda laugh as she approached the tank, "You pathetic saps!'

"Does this mean our dates off?" Nosedive asked confused while Mallory hit him upside the head.

"You've got a date alright!" Vaunda told him as she turned the vowel handle and water soon began to flood into the tank, "With abut ten thousand gallons of water!"

"LET US OUT!" I yelled as I pounded my fists against the glass.

Vaunda just snickered as she looked at Duke, "Perhaps you should have listened to her?"

Duke: I looked at Lis, I felt like I was covered in dirt and garbage; what had I done?

Lis glanced at me briefly with a painful expression spread over her face. Then she began to hit the glass again. Nothing could describe how filthy I felt.

By now Vaunda had left.

I walked over to Lis when I noticed her fists beginning to bleed a little,

"Lis, stop," I said gently as I tried to pull her back a little; but she pulled away from me.

Though I couldn't blame her.

Water was now pouring more into the tank and we had to swim to keep from drowning. After a while however, Lis began to have trouble and she ended up drinking a lot of the water. She was getting tired as well.

Soon she enough she went under!

I immediately dove after her as I grabbed her, and brought her above the water.

Lis coughed as she clung to me, not realizing that it was me yet.

"Easy, Lis; I got ya," I told her.

She looked up at me confused, "Duke?!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let ya go," I assured her.

Yet she still looked away, but she let me hold her safely above the water.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, though she didn't answer me.

Soon Tanya came and shot at the tank; allowing the water to carry us quickly till we were all sprawled out across the floor gasping for breath.

I felt someone lying beside me, and I looked down at whoever was against my chest to find Lis coughing out water. Then I lightly rubbed her back to help her a little till she stopped coughing.

"Tanya, do you always have to cut things so close?!" Nosedive questioned.

"Well, that's what ya get for foolin' around with Lucretia Decoy," she told him while helping him up.

"With whom?" I asked as I got up.

"You've never heard of Lucretia Decoy?" Tanya exclaimed, "She's the worst traitor on Puck World!"

I looked at Lis while the others talked.

I tried to offer her a hand; but she just looked at me. She looked so hurt and betrayed it tore me apart.

Lis: I almost took Duke's hand, but then Grin helped me up.

"Thanks Grin," I said quietly.

Grin, I guess, had sensed somehow that I didn't want to be near Duke anymore than I had been forced to be right now.

We then found Dragonus, eh had already gotten the real chip that Wildwing had slipped into Lucretia's pouch, who was now in Dimensional Limbo.

After nearly getting killed we escaped the burning building after the suarians retreated.

Then we went home. There I quietly followed Duke, Nosedive, and Mallory.

"Well, I'm gonna change and hit the mall; I've earned some R&R!" Mallory told them as she went into her room while the two guys talked.

They once again didn't notice me.

Soon after, Mallory came out wearing a short reed dress.

The two stared at her, nearly drooling.

"Mallory," I whined quietly; thinking that I had lost Duke completely now.

Was it true? Had I really lost Duke forever? After all we had been through till now?!

"So Duke; do you want to compete for her affections?" Nosedive asked jokingly.

"Nah!" The two laughed while they gave each other a five.

"So how about a thrillin' game of checkers?" Duke suggested.

"Well, I could really go for some nice coco!" Dive told him.

"Ya know, I might even curl up with a good book," Duke said as they walked away.

I laughed lightly till my chest began to hurt again. Why was I letting myself listen to him? Why was I causing myself more pain by trying to fall for him again? I had lost him now, and there was no point in hoping for Duke to come back to me.

Now I was in the infirmary while Tanya checked on my injuries.

Though while she looked at my back, the automatic door opened to reveal Duke as he entered the room.

I had a blanket pulled up to my neck while Tanya finished checking my back.

"Hey," Duke greeted in a hopeful tone.

"Hi Duke," Tanya answered, but I looked away and remained silent.

"Tanya, could I talk ta Lis alone, please?" He asked.

"Sure," Tanya agreed as she left while my mind screamed in protest.

Then all was quiet as Duke and I stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments.

Duke: "Lis?" I asked.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly in an injured tone.

"Lis, please; I need ta talk ta ya."

"Why?! Are you going to make more promises to brake?!" She demanded.

"Lis-."

"You promised that you'd never hurt me; but instead you ripped my heart out and crushed it! Why?!"

"Lis, I'm sorry! I wish I could erase what I did, but I can't!"

"But you can walk right?! So get out and leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Fine! We'll just destroy what ever we had between us! We won't be partners anymore! But do you really want ta throw our love out an' not even attempt ta talk?!" I questioned.

"You were willing to forget; so why not?! You didn't even care when I got hurt!"

"Yes I did! Who do ya think pushed ya away from the rock slide?!"

Lis: I was quiet; Duke had saved my life three times in one day. First from being shot, then from being crushed, and then from drowning.

Yet I still felt betrayed, and heartbroken.

I wanted to cry as hard as I could, but I forced myself not to. For I had heard Duke say that I always cried before I ran from him earlier. Though it really was hard not to cry this time.

I looked at Duke; how could I trust him with my emotions now? How could I just forget how much he had hurt and betrayed me? How could I forgive him?

Duke: "Lis," I spoke quietly as I turned to leave.

It was clear that I wouldn't be forgiven. I could feel it; and I probably deserved that for hurting her like I did. Yet I could still feel everything inside me aching when I thought of losing her.

Why did I keep hurting her? Why did I keep putting what we had at risk? I really did love her; so why did I keep messing up like this?

Perhaps it was because I was used to breaking hearts because of my past or how I had become; but there was excuse this time. I had someone who truly loved me, and I had hurt her just the same when this time there was no need to.

Then finally I spoke up quickly, "Alright Lis; we'll forget everythin'. We'll end it now an' never look back. This is it sweetheart."

With that I turned to leave. Yet when I got to the door I hesitated.

I felt as though once I let her in the room alone, I would lose her forever. Though not only as a lover; but as a friend and the only one who trusted me.

It was then that I felt something was on my face for the first time in years. I then realized that I was crying. That's how much I loved Lis; I loved her so much that I was crying for her.

Lis: When I looked at Duke, he had his back to me and he was trembling.

"Duke?" I asked, "You alright?"

"No," he said shakily.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes," he told me.

Then he turned and looked at me. I was stunned; for the first time, I saw Duke crying.

"Duke?" I asked, failing to hide my concern for him.

"Lis, please, don't make us throw away what we have. I know I messed up again, but ya gotta forgive me. I swear I'll make it up ta ya somehow!"

By now he had walked over to me as he had wrapped his arms around my waist and just cried. While I sat on the infirmary bed.

"I've never seen you cry before," I told him, still in shock, but yet still feeling great concern.

"That's how much I love ya, Lis; I haven't cried since I was a little boy, an' now here I am cryin' for ya. I don't want ta lose ya."

I then felt tears running down my own face.

"Duke," I spoke softly as I found myself holding him.

I wanted to forgive him; but I was so scared of him hurting me again.

"Duke, you betrayed me; how can I forgive that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but please sweetheart, find it in your lovin' heart ta forgive me. My Angel, please don't take away the gift of your love from me."

"Angel?" I questioned, "You called her your Angel."

"No I didn't!" Duke insisted, "I called her Angel; but not **_my Angel_**."

"It still hurt, Duke."

"I'm sorry Lis, I don't know why I did what I did. I have all I could ever want right ere in my arms, but I risked it again; an' I should have never betrayed ya. But please, Lis, I love you."

"Duke-," I said now crying hard as I held him tight and closer to me.

"I'm beggin' ya, Lis, don't make us destroy what we have. I'll make it up ta ya somehow. No matter what it takes; anythin' ta prove how much I love ya!"

Then Duke looked up at me as still spoke, "Lisbeth, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't touch ya, if I couldn't hold ya, if I couldn't protect ya or comfort ya, if I couldn't kiss ya everyday; an' if I couldn't tell ya that I love you."

Duke: I was so afraid of letting her go; I thought that once I did, I would lose her once I pulled away. The greatest treasure in the world was having someone who trusted and loved me; and I just couldn't bare to lose that. I didn't want to end up alone like I had in the past. Not this time; not when I had her in my arms at that very moment!

Then she spoke, "Duke, I don't want to let you go; but I don't want to get hurt again."

'I know that, my Angel; but I promise ya that I'll never hurt ya agin. So please, Lisbeth; forgive me!"

Lis: That was it, I just couldn't let him go. For I still loved him with all my heart; and I just couldn't forget that.

"Duke!" I sobbed as I held him as tight as I possibly could, "I love you so much, my thief!"

Duke: I smiled as I held her tighter as well as I spoke softly, "I love ya too, Lisbeth, my Angel, an' thank you."

I really did thank her. Although she never told the others that I had cried for her, I knew deep down, that my tears had been part of the reason she had forgiven me that day. For she knew in a way that I rarely cried, and when I did; it was for a deeper reason than she would ever know perhaps. Though it was a great reason to me. I didn't want to be alone and untrusted; and with her in my arms I believed that I would never have to face being alone again.


End file.
